Here We Go
by Gottalovetaylorlautner
Summary: Jacob imprints on bella! Lemonly goodness! Also tell me what you think too know if I should continue. Looking for a beta!
1. Prologue

Prologue

**I'm new with this so tell me if I should continue also I'd like to be Beta'd if you see any mistakes feel free to tell me.(: KayThanksBye~3**

Pulling up into the Cullen's drive was an average thing now. But since we're moving here it seems a little more than I can handle, but Jacob he made it all better.

"Don't worry so much hun, you're making me feel antsy."

"Sorry, I don't know why but the babies having a little to much fun kicking me."

Jacob gave me a huge smile every time I say the weird baby for 5months now. But we starting getting out of the car. Me, Jacob, Dawn, JJ, Issa, and Seth. Seth imprint on Dawn not to long after she was born. And since Dawn has grown up in less than 5yrs they'll be married before you know it. She looks just like her father all exotic and tall with high cheek bones and raven black hair with a bit of mahogany strikes in it, naturally. But she has my chocolate brown eyes. Unlike Issa and JJ who have Jacob eyes and JJ looks exactly like his father just not as built. He has slick raven hair, the high cheek bones like his sister because they're twin and eyebrows to die for. They have a physic connection which Carisle finds easy to believe since there supernatural twins. And finally Issa she is like a spitting image of me she's porcine white but she has an olive undertone. Her eyes are the deepest brown though, and she's a bit taller than me. She has a gift too she's is more of a Vampire than Werewolf. She can feel and sense unexplainable things. She can tell the future like her Aunt Alice expect Issa has to feel things to tell the futures about them. Of Course she can't get a reading off me. But she says this baby is going to cause great things in this world, also that she's a girl. Soo as we all walked into the house and got our rooms sort, Jake put is arms around me and kept kissing my neck.

"Jake I feel so nervous about this, what if Sam needs you, or Seth?"

"Don't worry with us gone I think they have more time on there hands."

"I guess, but what if Leah or Kim or Emily need me!"

"Stop this Bells you're stressing yourself over nothing." Then I looked into his eyes knowing my worries were worrying him and he instantly calmed down.

"Mom are me and Seth sharing a room" Yelled a TOO happy Dawn. Right when me and Jake Yelled a fairly loud, "NOO!"

"Sweetie you and Jake Jr. here are going to be sharing a room." I said too sweetly for Dawns pleasure.

"Now remember Seth I am still you're alpha and I can "make" you not touch her." Jake gave Seth a real scare and he quickly left the this is going to be one life.


	2. Jitters!

**Okay so last Chapter was the Prologue so these next chapters that are going to becoming are going to lead up to that! YAAAY and when you read this you'll see I'll be writing a lot before that happens.(: Thankyou for reading AND I still need a Beta soo HELP!:D3 ~KayThanksBye:D:D**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I woke up screaming for the fourth time tonight. Charlie has the graveyard shift today at the Police Station so I'm alone. I stilled can't believe, Edw…., He left me all alone. It's been 5months and people still think I'm Crazy. I've shelled myself up and only go as fast to talking to Ang and Ben. Still I don't feel like I should be talking to anyone. But not want to think about that I got up to get myself some water.

As I was walking down stairs I fought the need to run. I keep trying to tell myself nothing is out there but since the….the Cullen's left I've been more jittery then I've even been in my tiny existents.

I finally got down stairs when I heard a tree push against the house; I jumped 5ft in the air.

"Get a hold of yourself Bella. You're not a weakling." The problem is, I am.

"You can do this; just talk yourself though it, you're walking to the fridge. Walking, walking. You're opening the fridge…" _Knock, Knock_. Someone was knocking on the door and I nearly peed myself as I dropped the water gallon and ran upstairs, until I got this text.

"_Bells, open the -Jake_" Relief washed over me, as I ran as fast as I could to the door and open it to see my best friend Jacob Black standing there. I gave him a huge hug and he hesitated and finally hugged me back which is when I realized that I was practically all over him from being scared, so I quickly jumped off.

"If I knew I'd get those kinda hugs I'd come here more often." And then he gave one of his sarcastic winks I've learn to like.

"Oh shutup!, I was half scared to death you were a murder or worst!" I quickly regretted saying that sentence thinking back to them, and let my relief wash into sadness again.

"Bells I was just playing! Look at me." I know Jacob noticed my change in mood so I quickly looked at him to let him know it wasn't his fault. That's when I realized Jake, is not so much of the normal Jake I'm use too. He clearly noticed my eye boggling reaction because a big blush went over his russet face. This in turn made me blush.

"You like what you see?" He gave me his wink and started "flexing".

"Well you sure aren't the Jake I saw about a week and a half ago! You're like a foot taller and…and…." I didn't know how to say he looked beautiful without it going too far. I just wasn't ready and Jake, lil Jacob Black just feels like my brother for now. Why am I even thinking (for now), do I want that to change? Breaking me out of concentration Jake said,

"Speechless right? Teenage life has been treating me well." He said in a superior voice.

"Gee Jake you're such a terrible flirt. At this right "I'm" gonna have to start giving you lessons."

"Maybe you should just make me dinner." He said in a clearly defeated voice. "I'm staying all night while Charlie's on shift. He's worried about you, you know." He said in a serious tone.

"Yeah. I do." I immediately felt terrible and decided to put up a front, and act as happy as I can. At least for Charlie's sack. I own him that much. So to start it off, I said to Jake,

"I'll heat up some steak I made earlier before I found out and we can take it from there." I said a little too confident and using Jake sarcastic wink, just playing with his ego. This worked because now HE was the one speechless! Haha, I gave myself a mental high five and avoided the emptiness I felt inside for now. I'll save that for when I'm alone again. So I looked back up at him and said,

"Speechless right?" I said in the same superior tone he used before, and then punched him in the arm. Man was he ripped! I hurt my fist and he knew it. All he said before we walked into the kitchen was;

"HA, Don't mess with the Jakenator! OH YEAA!"


End file.
